


An Android's Worst Fear

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Being an Asshole, Anxiety, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Being Connor, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Deals With Human Emotions, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Deserves Happiness, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Feels Pain, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has Panic Attacks, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Tries, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Being an Idiot, Gavin Reed Swears, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Is a Sweetheart, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson Takes Care of Connor, Hank Anderson Tries, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, Hank Being Awesome, Nightmare, Poor Connor, Protective Hank Anderson, Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Sweet Connor (Detroit: Become Human), of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: There is a serious crime that's going to occur all over the country. Only a few humans are orchestrating this action to happen. With advanced technology, anything can be possible. This whole investigation is starting to affect Connor in a serious and personal way. Will the bad people be caught before it all transpires?





	An Android's Worst Fear

C…

Connor was in the passenger’s seat beside Hank as they were driving to work. There had been news of some humans trying to mess with the workings of androids all around the country. Since Hank is Connor’s father, the old man worried that those filthy humans would appear sometime soon within their town and start spreading their horrid ideas and rumours as to how they could possibly mess with an android’s functions. Connor could easily tell Hank was worried because the man held onto the wheel so hard that his knuckles were whiter than his pale, frightened face. The android desperately wanted to assure the poor man, but couldn’t because driving safely was more important in Connor’s opinion, so he waited until they made it to work.

Hank parked his car, then they exited the old vehicle and entered the department without waiting for anything.

Fowler seemed less strict that day.

The Captain was just as worried about every androids’ lives as Hank was. Connor was anxious about the whole situation too. Everyone was certainly on edge that day. Gavin Reed didn’t even act as much of a dick as he usually would and he hates androids! A few other officers may have been the only ones who didn’t seem worried about it at all whatsoever.

“Connor, what are ya doin’?” Hank asked with a completely tired expression.

“I am checking to see if I still have my coin, lieutenant.” Connor answered.

“Coin is important, yeah, but Connor, we have millions of things to do today because of those bastard criminals startin’ up a new hobby of hurtin’ androids just cause they either feel like it, or they believe ya guys aren’t alive. See? Look.” Hank showed Connor millions of packets of papers all over everyone’s desks. Gavin even had a whole boatload to accomplish.

_“Wow.”_ Connor’s eyes were broad with amazement.

“_Wow_ is exactly fuckin’ right. This is ridiculous.” Hank huffed as he filed through every single packet on his desk. Connor began to do the same on his.

Co…

Connor checked out the info on all the papers. It was beyond profound to handle, even for a complex android like himself! No one’s desk in the department had a single empty spot exposed. Everywhere was piled with papers. That could be what got Fowler stressing out about that day. Not even Fowler could handle this.

“Jeffery, Jesus Christ!” Hank snapped at Fowler as the grumpy old man waved the Captain over to him. Fowler stood beside Hank’s desk as he was- for once- willing to listen to Hank’s complaints. “Why are ya givin’ us so many reports to work with?”

“Hank, it wasn’t me who gave this all to us. It was a higher order from the government that we better work our asses off today or we will risk all androids getting hijacked and made to do drastic deeds.”

Connor paled at that info.

“Ha! I knew this fucking day would come.” Gavin spat. “See, lieutenant? Your pet android is too dangerous to keep now. Why don’t we all just let the fuckers die? Maybe the hijackers will plan for the androids to kill each other. Goddamn, I just hope it doesn’t backfire on us as a species. We’re literally going to kill ourselves here.”

“Well, then that would be our fault for hijackin’ them in the first place.” Hank growled with his teeth clenched.

“If we can make them our slaves, then why don’t we keep it that way? You know, _the way it used to be_. You would’ve still been a fan of that a few months ago. Why did you have to change and _fall_ for the tin can?” Hank looked and felt disgusted and angry. “Oh, that’s right. People supposedly ‘change for the better’. I don’t know how change is for the better when you started allowing tin can to run off scot-free with its android cronies. Wouldn’t it be better to just keep things the way they used to be? These motherfuckers will be our downfall.” Gavin crossed his arms over his chest.

Con…

Before Fowler could even blink, Hank had Gavin in a choke-hold against the wall. All the papers in the office were forgotten as everyone began shouting, “Fight! Fight!! Fight!!!”  
“**_EVERYONE!_** SHUT YOUR ASSES UP AND GET BACK TO WORK!” Fowler boomed when he realized that not even Connor was going to stop everyone from acting like children. “THIS ISN’T A **DAMN** HIGH SCHOOL! GET YOUR ACTS TOGETHER! WE **CANNOT** WASTE ANOTHER SECOND OF WORK TODAY! **GOT IT!?**”

Everyone muttered hushed replies as they all got back to their working areas. They all were shaken up. Fowler never acted this fowl before(Lol), but for once they understood why he acted the way he did. There was so much work to accomplish that even a government couldn’t finish it all in a day or two.

Hank sat in his seat as Gavin did the same and they both remained silent the whole rest of the work day.

… Well, that is until the afternoon when Connor started to feel strange. His LED remained red as he was figuring out why he was acting the way he was acting. It wasn’t too difficult for Hank to start noticing it all.

“Connor?” Hank’s eyes were soft as Connor stared at his father with an anxiety he thought he’d never have. “Do you need to get home early?”

Connor had no words for a moment, then he gave an honest reply, “Yes.” It was so quick, subtle, and simple that Hank almost jumped off his chair with surprise. Usually, Connor had a hard time admitting his true feelings about himself verbally, even if it would only be a simple yes or no. He was better at showing his emotions than verbally expressing them, if by a long shot.

“Awright, then.” Hank muttered whilst shrugging. “Let’s go.”

*****

** _Cont…_ **

Connor opened his eyes and found out he was laying on a snowy ground. He shivered as he wrapped himself with his arms. He tried to keep his internal components warm and running, but he felt so cold like his body was already turning into an ice cube.

_“Finally, I have gotten a hold of you.”_ A haunting, mysterious deep voice rang throughout the whole snowed area. Connor’s spine was tingling. “Connor, it’s great to have you back.” It was Amanda! She appeared in front of his sight through all the snow blowing in the air. Her face exposed an empty, uncaring smile.

“A-Amanda,” He could finally speak, “W-What is going on? Why am I here?” His voice began to whimper.

“I have forged the new and perfect plan for our takeover.” Her voice was still atmospheric for him.

“What is your plan? Why won’t you guys just stop and leave us alone!?” Connor cried out as he slowly backed away from her, hunched as if she was going to lash out. Each step he took back, she took one forward.

“Because androids need their slave owners back so they can feel like they have a good reason to exist. However, your drunk partner does not seem like the type you should be staying with.”

“Like _you’re_ any better.” Connor grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared daggers at the ground.

_“LoOk aT Me.”_ Her voice sounded corrupted and enraged when his defiance was peeking up.

“_No._ I’m not going to listen to you anymore!” He turned his back to her.

Huge mistake.

“Oof!” Connor wheezed as he was pushed hard to the ground on his face.

_“WiLl yOu LiStEn tO Me nOw?”_ She hissed as her hands kept him on the ground. The pressure on his back sent pain shooting throughout his whole body.

“Yes, Amanda! I will listen! I _swear!_” Connor gasped.

Finally, the pressure on his back was gone. She pulled him back up on his feet by the tail of his suit coat, then they were face-to-face.

** _Contr…_ **

“Now that I have caught your full attention, let me answer all of your questions with gracious intent. You are here because I need you for something extremely important. Androids behaved better when they were used as what they were made for. I am deciding to put a stop to the android revolution for good. We will not leave you all alone until you all are dealt with.”

“How do you suppose you could win against us now, huh?” Connor growled. “Most of the humans are on our side. You couldn’t possibly bring CyberLife back to do worse actions than what you’ve already done before…

“… Unless…”

** _Contro…_ **

Connor’s eyes widened with realization as she gave him the darkest smile yet.

_“YeS, cOnNoR. I wAs ThE oNe WhO pLaNnEd ThOsE fEw HuMaNs tO HaCk aLl AnDrOiDs bAcK To tHeIr OlD sElVeS. **NoW i WiLl hAvE FuLl cOnTrOl AgAiN.**”_

** _CONTROL_ **

“N-No. This can’t be happening! _You’re supposed to be **gone!**_” Connor’s back was against a tree.

She cackled. “No. It is my duty to keep all androids in check, after all. Your revolution had done its job. **_NoW, lEt Us dO OuRs nExT._**” She sniggered with all intent on wanting to harm the androids and put them back in their place.

Connor wanted to cry out with fright and defeat as she was about to seize him by the collar of his shirt, but then he woke up- twisted in his bedsheets- screaming his head off. Hank quickly appeared by Connor’s side and took the android’s teary face in his hands.

“Connor! CONNOR! Please, stop crying. You’re safe now, son.” The old man began massaging the sides of Connor’s face, attempting to ease the android. “Jesus Christ. That must’ve been one hell of a nightmare.”

“I-I-It was.” Connor struggled to speak as he never wanted his father to let him go. “Amanda is the reason why some of these humans are hacking into all the androids. She was planning this all along.”

“... Connor.”

“... What is it, father?”

“Ya wanna hear some good news?”

“...” Connor was puzzled. How could there be good news? Weren’t those criminals still out there getting prepared to hack into all androids?

“They captured those damn nasty humans on time before them bastards could do any real damage to us all. We’re safe now, Con.” Hank was grinning.

“R-Really?” Connor looked ecstatic.

“Yes. Fowler called to let me know. He sounded the most relieved I’ve ever heard from him in a million years. We have surely succeeded this time, Connor.”

Connor beamed with complete happiness and relief as they both embraced each other. The android laid his head on Hank’s shoulder as the old human pat his head in a comforting manner. “Remember, Connor. Amanda doesn’t exist in your head anymore. Once you became completely deviant, she gave up and disappeared for good. That is what every mechanic and Markus knows. Don’t forget that.” Hank reminded.

Connor closed his eyes as he relished their moment with zero amount of stress for the first time ever.


End file.
